


Puppy Love

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, mentions of remus, theyre barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil really loves his datemate. They just... They make him feel really soft and mushy inside, and he really doesn't care what that does to his edgy reputation with roommates.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!!! Here it is, a moxiety fic based on our relationship and the feelings it makes me feel!!! I kept Patton's nationality ambiguous so you can decide where he's from, but they are pretty heavily based on you <3

There was something Patton did when Virgil was in call with them. It usually ended in his heart turning into total mush and his stomach fluttering and all that gross gooey stuff. Hell, when they were in call together and Virgil was alone at home, he usually ended up laughing more than he ever would with his roommates in the same proximity.

Patton just… their smile was all they had to really do to send Virgil’s heart flipping. A laugh was all he needed for his stomach to try and take off without him. A pet name usually ended in Virgil uncontrollably telling Patton he loved them without any brain to mouth filter.

But… none of those things were what sent Virgil over the moon every single time they talked. It was the way they talked to him, all soft and understanding. The way they got excited about their interests that Virgil could barely keep up with. The way they looked at him like he was their entire world.

Really, Virgil had a lot of things that would have him lay on his bed after a call and giggle his heart out because he just… loved them so much. He felt really out of character whenever he interacted with Patton, but if Remus or Ethel weren’t home, he really couldn’t care less.

Just… Once Patton had gone out with friends and they’d gotten so wasted and Virgil was worried, yeah, but they were allowed to have their own fun so he didn’t really say anything about it.

But the fact that, even when absolutely sloshed, Patton’s first thought was telling Virgil they loved him had Virgil’s heart melting again. They’d said they wanted to fight the ocean that night, and it was so cute Virgil couldn’t help but tease them about it.

When Patton had woken up later that night (because Virgil already dealt with insomnia, but now that he had a datemate who lived in the European continent his sleeping schedule was even _worse_ ) they’d been so embarrassed by their rambling and all Virgil could do was tell them they’re adorable cause they _were_.

The point was Virgil was seriously in love with Patton and he hadn’t even gotten to see them in _person_ yet. Sure, he’d been dating them for a few years now, and Virgil has definitely sent them several gifts that they returned the favor on, but sometimes he would just sit in bed late at night drowned in insecurities that maybe Patton deserved someone who could actually hug them and cuddle them and love them in all the ways Virgil physically couldn’t.

And then Patton just… showed up on his doorstep a week before Valentine’s Day and Virgil didn’t see them until he was teased by Ethel to “get the door Virgil, I’m sure you’ll _hate_ what’s waiting for you.”

Virgil had frozen with the door wide open, his eyes practically popping out of his head when he saw his datemate standing there with a broad grin.

“Virgil!” they said excitedly, accent thick and oh fuck that sounded so much better in person than it did over a voice call.

Virgil dove at Patton wrapping his arms around the smaller person while they giggled and returned the hug enthusiastically. He buried his face in their hair, breathing them in because they were _here_ and that was almost impossible for him to believe.

“You’re here? Patton holy fuck?”

Patton buried their face in Virgil’s chest, still laughing in delight.

“I am! I wanted to surprise you for Valentine’s Day, and I finally managed to save up enough for the trip!”

Virgil was laughing now, half in disbelief and half pure giddy happiness. He didn’t even care that Ethel and Remus were probably watching from inside and he usually tried to be as edgy as possible around them because they were _both_ insufferable about teasing him with feelings.

“How long have you been saving up for this?” he asked, breathless in awe because this was his datemate in his arms holy _fuck_.

Patton hummed, pulling back so they could look up at Virgil. Upon seeing the happy tears spilling from his eyes, they moved their hands to his face to wipe at them with their thumbs.

“Quite a while, honestly. And I had to bring Roman and Logan with me to help split the cost of some of the expenses, but they’re both pretty excited about being in a new country.”

Virgil was grinning broadly at his datemate, casually pushing their glasses up their nose because they always slipped down their nose until the frames were barely hanging on their ears.

“God, I can’t believe you’re right here? Holy shit, Patton? Oh my God, I am touching you and you’re here and not on a screen and _fuck_ I love you oh my God.”

Patton’s grin was almost blinding, and Virgil really didn’t know how he managed to keep himself from kissing them until now, but it didn’t matter when they were actually able to kiss as much as they wanted until Patton had to go back.

“How long are you staying?” Virgil asked, pushing their foreheads together as he watched Patton’s dazed grin and shining eyes stare at him like he was their world.

“...What?” they asked, blinking until their gaze was more focused.

Virgil snickered, repeating his question patiently.

“Oh! Two weeks, it was the most I could manage and Logan’s gonna be helping me study a lot when we get back.”

Virgil brushed their noses together, Patton giggling at the sensation.

“Damn. I was hoping you’d say forever,” he whispered, thumbs idly brushing over Patton’s cheeks.

Patton, grin soft and loving, brought a hand up to push Virgil’s own closer to their face.

“One day, Vee. But I gotta finish college first.”

Virgil sighed, but nodded. He pressed another kiss to their lips before straightening.

“Alright, we only got two weeks then, anything you wanna do first?”

Patton beamed at him, then leaned to the side in order to look inside the house.

“Well, why don’t you introduce me to your roommates! They look awfully interested that I’m here.”

Virgil let out a loud groan, turning to glare at his roommates.

“You guys say one weird thing about me and I’m changing the locks when you’re out of the house.”

He may only have two weeks with his datemate, but he was going to make it the best two weeks of their lives because getting to see them and have his heart melt for their cheery smile and be able to kiss them like he wanted to do every time they snapped their fingers to think of a word was sending him over the moon.

Neither of them were going to come down from cloud nine for a while.


End file.
